Follow Your Heart:
by RABiD-CANDi-ACiD
Summary: Makoto has secret feelings for Seijuurou, he just hopes the other one feels the same. But when they both decide to go to the aquarium, He finds out that Haruka bought two tickets to the aquarium for them both and he has no choice but to go with both of his friends. When Haru was finally alone with Makoto, he took this chance to confess. Now, Mako needs to pick between the two..
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings

_**Disclaimer; I do NOT own "Free!"/"Iwatobi Swim Club" or any of the characters mentioned below. Although that would be pretty awesome.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hidden Feelings**

* * *

Makoto sighed deeply as he looked around the shopping mall taking small glances at his, pretty long shopping list.. He looked like he was doing normal shopping, right? Wrong.. He couldn't get **Seijuurou** **Mikoshiba** out of his head, sure they didn't talk much didn't communicate often.. But he literally fell head over heels for that guy, his tanned skin, red hair and golden eyes.. And he couldn't forget that perfect form, with the perfect muscles to go with.

But.. he needed to buy these items on the list, **that** won't be easy for the captain. He managed to just pick up the swimming goggles when someone's shout behind him startled him so much he dropped them onto the floor whilst turning around, to his surprise it was Seijuurou, the captain of the other rival swimming team, Samezuka Academy.

Instantly he blushed a little and opened his mouth, for a few seconds he couldn't phrase out the words, but after a while he managed to find his voice and speak to the captain.

"O-oh.. Nice meeting you here, Mikoshiba-sama!" Makoto said whilst bowing deeply to show his respect towards the older male, instead the readhead grinned awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh come on, Makoto-kun! Stop that, we've known each other since we were children!"

He replied chuckling a little, Makoto quickly picked up the item he has dropped on the floor, he threw it in the basket and looked sheepishly at the ground and back to Seijuurou "Sorry about that.." He decided to change the subject and breathed in smiling gently "So what brings you here, Seijuurou?"

Seijuro looked at the basket Makoto was holding and smirked a little "Just.. browsing round, nothing much.." Before the olive-haired male could reply though, the redhead instantly frowned and went dead serious "Have you seen Kou by the way? I didn't see her for a few days.."

Makoto's heart instantly weighed down and he felt as if something was pushing down on his broad chest.. _'Of course... How could I forget, he likes __**girls **__Makoto, not guys.. Especially Kou.. He would never be with you anyway, so why would you get your hopes up?'_Whilst Makoto thought that in his head, he give a confused look to the other captain. "No.. Not at all.. Sorry" He shrugged a little, he felt his voice crack but somehow managed to lead it back to normal.

Seijuurou instantly sighed and took another look at Makoto's basket before speaking to him "D'you want help with that? It..." He snickered a bit "Looks a bit empty.." The olive-haired male instantly blushed a light pink colour and looked at his basket "I-I guess.. If it won't be too much trouble!" He instantly added looking at the older male "I don't want to be a bother.. Especially if you have somewhere more interesting or important to be.."

Seijuro looked at Makoto and sighed "You didn't change did you Makoto.. Ever since kindergarten you're the same.." He grabbed the basket out of the younger male's hands as well as his list "Come on, I'll help ya" He moaned to his friend whilst walking away from the spot they've been standing for quite a while.

Makoto, was a little offended by the first comment the older male made; it wasn't his fault though, Makoto **is** a little more emotional than other people and takes it all a little too seriously. "..Uhhmm.. O-okay..." He murmured; almost to himself, and quickly ran after Seijuurou.

-

After- what Makoto thought -blindless wandering around the massive shopping mall, they finally checked out and walked outside. They really haven't spoke to each-other so much.. Unless it was something Seijuurou picked up and decided to comment about the item.

The olive-haired male gently smiled his signature smile at the red-head and sighed out happily, "Arigatou Mikashiba-sama!" He bowed a little and held his bag tightly in both of his hands. The red-head grinned awkwardly once again and almost facepalmed, he put a hand on Makoto's shoulder and sighed.

"Just call me Seijuurou, Makoto! And.. drop it with the bowing, you don't really need to do that for a friend!" He smiled gently at Makoto and patted his friend's shoulder lightly. "Say.. Would ya like a ride? It.. seems pretty far away and..." He took a glance at the younger male bag "It looks pretty heavy!"

Makoto, without even **thinking**, quickly shook his head in a simple 'no' and raised his hands, closing his eyes and grinning awkwardly. "No, no! You've done enough help to me enough already and my house isn't really that far away..! It's not so hard to walk or use the train!" He chuckled awkwardly and sighed "I have many things to do anyway and.. I.. Uhh, have to... meet Ren and Ran today!"

Seijuurou quickly frowned feeling a little rejected by his invitation, "Wh-what do you mean you have to meet Ren and Ran today?" He tilted his head a little in confusion. Makoto instantly put his hand behind his head and smiled even more awkwardly at his friend "O-ohh.. I didn't tell you...? I.. moved into my own apartment a few **days** ago.. My parents say it will be easier for me to live on my own, than live with two twin siblings to look after.."

The red-head instantly smiled and put his hands on his hips "Atta boy Mako! Is it okay if I could give you my number so then I could give you a call? I would really like to see your new place if you won't mind!" He said grinning.. almost as if he was smirking..

Makoto instantly flushed pink, he scrambled for words but nothing came out except a stuttered 'yes'. Seijuro grabbed a pen from his pocket and a notepad from the other one, whilst writing it down he said to Makoto "Great! Here, I'm not free tomorrow.. but we can still have a chat anyways, is that okay?" He smiled ripping out the paper piece and giving it to the other male.

Makoto simply nodded, still blushing a little "I... gotta dash! I just remembered that my sister is supposed to be meeting me at her house today! Wouldn't I be in such a shit-hole if I came with you, huh?!" He laughed hysterically.

The older male patted Makoto's shoulder again and sighed out "See you around! Remember to call!" He said whilst walking away waving. Makoto blinked a few times and gulped a little waving back, who KNEW that he would get a PHONE NUMBER, from his long time CRUSH, and he's supposed to CALL him to MEET HIM at his OWN HOUSE, where he lives ON HIS OWN. Too many caps?

He sighed and looked at the small piece of paper, Seijuurou's handwriting made him smile, a little messy, but it gave him character. He then looked closely at the piece of paper;

'P.S. Don't forget to call me, Mako-chan!'

With a little heart at the end of the sentence, he swore, he felt his cheeks burn and he was getting stares from the street..


	2. Chapter 2: The Aquarium

**Chapter 2: The Aquarium**

* * *

It was night time. Makoto couldn't get to sleep that night, no, not after what happened to him today! He rolled over to his left side on the bed and sighed deeply, he sat up and looked at his phone and the piece of paper on the nightstand near his bed. He picked up his phone and wondered what he should do, he already saved Seijuurou's number in his contacts, should he text him? Would he actually bother him by texting him at this time? Is he even asleep? Would he read it? Too many questions were rolling around inside his head, what time was it anyway?!

Makoto looked at the time on his phone and his eyes widened, it couldn't be.. Could it? 5AM already? He looked outside, it was still dark.. _'Wait.. So I didn't sleep for this WHOLE day? ..That will cause some problems..'._

He mentally facepalmed and plopped back onto the bed holding his phone in front of his face, not too far away or too close, just enough so he could see the screen. The olive-haired male then put the phone onto the nightstand and sighed out again, but even more deeper. Makoto closed his eyes for a few minutes, thinking about Seijuurou, and with those thoughts, he fell asleep quicker than expected.

–-

[BEEP]... [BEEP].. [BEEP].. Makoto groaned and fluttered his eyes open before shutting them again, he didn't want to get out of bed, and it felt so comfortable.. [BEEP].. [BEEP].. "G'ahh! Fine, fine, I'm awake!" The olive-haired male shouted to the object as he sat up and picked it up, turning the awful noise off, he almost threw it on the nightstand again and rubbed his eyes yawning.

He grumbled to himself and fell back onto the bed sideways with his feet still on the floor, he shut his eyes and sighed _'Just for a few minutes, I swear, just to.. get used to.. the morning light...' _The olive-haired male started snoring softly staying in the same position in his light blue striped pyjamas.

–-  
Makoto woke up to hear his phone making another horrible sound, this time though, somebody was calling him, he grumpily answered the phone call not even looking at the name. He inhaled and said sternly into the phone "YES?!" On the other line, somebody chuckled.

"Whoa, whoa! What's up with your mood today..?" The person which called him was clearly Seijuro, he was laying down on his bed with one hand behind his head, Makoto recognized his voice, instantly realizing he shouted at his crush he blushed furiously and for the first time that day, his eyes were wide open.

"Oh my god, I'm SO sorry, I didn't mean to... I-.." Before he could finish his sentence though, the red-head chuckled softly and answered in a calm voice "Calm doooown.. It doesn't matter that much anyway!".

That made Makoto smile blushing a light pink, he decided to ask why his crush called him.. But as if Seijuurou was reading his mind, he interrupted his thoughts "And I just wanted to call you.. to ask how you were doing.. So.. how are you?" he said excitedly.

Makoto hesitated a bit and decided to answer honestly, he could never lie.. Especially to one of his friends! "Well.. I..Uhhmm.. N-not that well to be honest, I just woke up.." He put his hand behind his head, leading it through his soft hair, waiting for a response from the red-head.

In response Seijuurou frowned to himself and sat up on his bed and answered with worry "Wh..what do you mea-.. Oh did I wake you up? I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to.. I just thought you were awake at this time of the day, do you want me to send a text first next time..? I could try and do tha-" Makoto sighed and somehow knew the red-head would continue on for a few minutes, so he cleared his throat and decided to try to stop him from killing himself from talking too much.

"Seijuurou.. it's FINE, no need to get all worked up about something that isn't really that much of a bother!" The olive-haired male's lips curved into a little smile at the end of his sentence, he was hoping that Seijuurou got all worked up about this because he cared about the younger male.

The red-head instantly froze when he heard Makoto call him by his name, there were opportunities when Makoto called him by his name, so when he did, it made his heart melt a little. And the olive-haired male knew it was the only way to shut the other one up, so he used it whenever he got the chance to. _**That sneaky Makoto!**_

Makoto furrowed his brows a little as he noticed the silence crawl in on them, he cleared his throat again, only more awkwardly and decided to break the silence.

"I swear, it doesn't bother me that much.. If it will make you feel a-any better.. We can go to the aquarium today! I heard they have the killer whales in today, as well as the baby dolphins, they should be adorable! And I will be buying the tickets, so don't you worry about a thing!"

On the other end of the phone, the red-head flushed a little pinkish colour and smiled to himself "S-Sure, sure..! So what time today then?"

"Ehhh.." Makoto blushed furiously as he didn't know the time, so he rubbed the back of his head and sighed out in defeat "..Would.. 5PM suit you?"

"Uhhmm... yup! 5PM It is then! I will see you near the aquarium!"

The olive-haired male heard the drop of the phone call and sighed out again, but more deeply.

_'Did I just..? And are we on a d...? No.. Couldn't be! We are JUST going to the aquarium. Pshh, why would I be thinking about THAT...?Wait, what time is it? What clothes shall I wear? Is my hair okay...? I hope I have something in my wardrobe that isn't ugly..'_

Makoto's thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating in his hands, he looked at it, and noticed he had a text message from Haruka, before he will open it though, he quickly looked at the time. 11:54AM, he had quite a long time before going to the aquarium.

The olive-haired male opened the text and read it quickly;

-  
**From:** Haruka  
**Subject:** Dolphins.

Makoto I heard the aquarium downtown is going 2 have dolphins and killer whales in there lol  
I bought 2 tickets for us we're going at 5PM, ill pick u up.

Makoto's heart sank, isn't he already going with Seijuurou..? Gawd damnit, everything has to be complicated..


	3. Chapter 3: Sudden Change of Plans

**Chapter 3: Sudden Change Of Plans**

* * *

Makoto sighed and plopped onto his bed once again, with his face buried in the soft, fluffy pillows from heaven. He was thinking what he should do with his problem.. Go with Haruka to the aquarium, or with Seijuurou _[Yus I changed his name spelling, I didn't know what name spelling I should've used for the poor guy, but now I chose this one XD] _.

So many hard decisions.. He can't just reject one of them, it's not his nature to, what if one of them will be upset about it? If he will reject Haruka, Haruka will probably be mad, and it's not like he really has a choice with the raven-haired male either..

He already bought the tickets and everything, and if he will reject Seijuurou then the red-head will probably be upset, Makoto **did** want to make it up to him again.. He can't break his promise, especially to his secret crush..! Hmm, wait.. What if.. all of them will go to the aquarium? With that thought the olive-haired male sat up again staring at the carpeted floor in his room.

If all of them meet up, then both of them will stay happy.. right? Both of the males will be able to hang out with Makoto and enjoy their time! Makoto grinned brightly to himself, what a genius idea! Well.. probably not genius.. but it's an idea!

Makoto decided to reply to Haruka by texting him back;

-  
**To:** Haruka  
**Subject:** RE Dolphins.

Haru-channn! I already planned going 2 the aquarium with Seijuurou, but I can go with u 2! I just wanted to make it up by going 2 the aquarium today with him then I noticed u wanted to go 2 so I decided that all of us will go lol! See u 5PM! :D

Okay, the text was sent.. Now to break the news to Seijuurou! He then thought about it; even though it will be the first text between Seijuurou and Makoto, he could try and make it nice and.. not many grammar mistakes.. Nah, scratch that; NO grammar mistakes.

I mean, who wants to get the first text message, with grammar mistakes and "internet slang"? And with those thoughts, Makoto started typing, CAREFULLY.

After five minutes, Mako finished typing; great! Now all that was left to do was...- [BUMP]... Makoto facepalmed and sighed out, he dropped his phone on the floor, when he picked it up he noticed his message was a little "edited" and it was already sent... _[He has a touchscreen phone gais :D]_

–-  
**To:** Seijuurou  
**Subject: **Aquarium!

Hello Mikoshiba-senpai! Sorry to disturb you, but my childhood friend Haruka already booked us to the aquarium today at 5PM. So I was thinking if all of us can go to the aquarium and hang out together! Haruka already told me he's coming to pick me up, will it be okay if you come with him too? My address is _[I don't want fangirls jumping into his house so imagine here is an address :D]_ =^-^=! See you at 111122222444444444444444qqqqwq

Makoto's face instantly went pale, as if he saw the most horrifying thing he could ever imagine.. Well, texting sure went well! The olive-haired male instantly started to furiously type an apology, when he was finished he sighed out and put the phone on the nightstand once again. Time to get ready!

-TIEMSKIP-

Makoto smiled as he already bought one ticket for Seijuurou and he looked into the bathroom mirror, his hair looks shaggy, not a bad kind of shaggy though, a good one which suits him.

He wore simple clothes, a light green and white striped shirt, accompanied by a half zipped dark grey hoodie; with the sleeves being rolled up to his elbows. His favourite orange watch, dark blue jeans and simple black sneakers.

He wanted to put on some finishing touches to himself by shaving.. JUST to be sure, you never know.. Makoto went into the bathroom and grabbed his shaving cream, he was surprised it was VERY light. He tried spraying some onto his hands, but none came out..

The olive-haired male sighed as he knew he was out of his shaving cream, he looked at the time; 4:39PM. He had enough time to get the shaving cream, and get a quick shave, and go with his friends! **Perfect.**

In a flash, Makoto grabbed his keys and went outside, he started walking as quick as he could towards the shop destination, it wasn't that far, to his luck.

Haruka arrived at Makoto's doorstep and stood with a blank expression, he rang the doorbell. There was a long pause. Normally, his cheerful friend would open the door in _milliseconds_. Now.. There was no answer whatsoever, as if no one lived there in the first place.

Haruka pressed the doorbell again, thinking the olive-haired male was up to something and probably didn't hear it the first time. To his surprise, no answer once again.

The raven-haired male sighed and leaned against the door frame, his face still emotionless; thinking about his beloved friend.

_'Maybe Makoto was out somewhere? Maybe he already left with that annoying as hell red-head..? G'ahh, all this thinking is making me even more grumpier than usual.. I wonder if they have a pool in the aquarium...'._

Haruka must have zoned out because he was interrupted by someone coughing behind him, he turned in hope that it was his childhood friend, but all he got in return was the face of the captian of Samezuka Academy.

The captain grinned, his smile looked so childish, and Haruka hated that the most.. "Are you a friend of Makoto Tachibana? He said I will be meeting someone called Haruka... Do you know where she is by any chance?"

Haruka sighed _'God that idiot..I'm used to be mistaken for a girl.. But when HE says it..' _He stood up straight and looked at the red-head "That's me", he replied with a blank expression.


End file.
